


Just For Being You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Chokehold, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surprises, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin has a surprise for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!**Author's Note: This takes place a little bit after 7x04, This is also part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Chin has a surprise for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This takes place a little bit after 7x04, This is also part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

"Come over to my house after we are done with work, Okay ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who nodded, & said, "Definitely", & they went on with their day, cause the case that they have, it's gonna be a tough one to solve, & they need to focus on that. The Handsome Hawaiian Native has a surprise planned for his beloved, & he knew that it would be worth it to see the wonderful smile on his lover's face again.

 

Steve entered his office, before his teammates went into theirs, "So, I just want to say "thank you" for helping me out, Guys, Everything is perfect", Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, "I am glad, You two need to be good to each other, Take some time for the both of you", The Former SWAT Commander was glad to see that everything was turning back to normal. Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a teasing tone, "It's great to see your romantic side again, Cuz", Chin blushed & chuckled, saying, "Shut up !", & he said to Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, "Thanks for getting everything all set up for me, Brah, I just wanted everything to be perfect", Danny nodded, & said this in response to that.

 

"Anytime, Chin, You are doing me a favor, You & Steve said that you would watch my kids for me, when I take Melissa out for a romantic getaway next month, So consider us squared, Okay ?", "Sure, Thank you, Danny", & they entered their offices, so they can finish up their paperwork, & call it a day as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Steve was trying to figure out why his handsome lover is being very sneaky on that particular day.

 

Chin found it hard to focus on one of the reports, that he had investigated on, He thought back to when Steve was found unresponsive, & shot during the undercover assignment, that he was on with Danny, when they were trying to get rid of the drugs off of the island. **"God, I _ **could've**_ lost him, But I didn't, I owe Danny a big "thank you" for eternity, I am also lucky, Cause Steve wants me  & no one else, I can't wait to see what our future holds"**, he smiled, as he thought to himself, feeling better now, & he concentrated on finishing his paperwork.

 

In the field, They ran into a little problem, One of their suspects, had Danny in a chokehold, & the loudmouth detective wheezed, "If you love me, Send this crazy bastard straight to hell", & he continued to struggle with the battle to breathe. Steve took his usual stance, with his hands raised at the criminal, & said this in a pleading tone, "Everything that you asked for, We gave, I only ask for one thing in return, Just one thing....", Danny got ready, cause he knew what was coming next, "Please, Don't hurt my family", & the blond ducked down, Steve quickly went for a hidden gun, & shot the suspect dead center in the chest.

 

Once the scene was cleared, Danny said with a smile, "Thanks, Partner, Your timing is impeccable", as they "bro" hugged, & Chin, Kono, & Lou all hugged him, "Glad you are okay, Danny", The Ex-Surfer said, "Things won't be the same without you", Chin added, as he wrapped an arm around him to support him, & comfort him. "Plus, No fun at all", Lou chimed in, HPD showed up, & they gave out their orders, & left to decompress & relax for a bit back at HQ.

 

Steve showered & changed, Then he made his way to his lover's place, cause he remembered him saying something about a surprise, He was so impressed by the setting & scenery in front of him, "You made it !", The Hawaiian Lieutenant exclaimed in excitement, as he led him to the table, & they had a romantic dinner, which was absolutely the best way to end the day. They made out, & Chin said, "How about some dessert ?", he grasped his lover's cock through his clothed prison, & stroked & squeezed it playfully. "Mmmm, Definitely", The Seal said, & he ripped off his shirt, & Chin's, Clothes were flying everywhere, when they headed upstairs for a night of passion.

 

After they had their moment of passion, The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "I love you so much, Chin, So much," as he leaned into kiss him, The Handsome Asian Man smiled, & kissed him back, saying, "I love you too, Baby", He returned the kiss with just as much passion, as Steve did. They held each other, as they were both blessed to be in each others' lives, & they fell asleep dreaming of their beautiful future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
